dinodominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaurs
Dinosaurs are of course the main focus of the game. You can get dinosaurs through many different ways. Each dinosaur has different stats and numbers that determine its strength. To the right is a screenshot of the stats of a Lv. 1, normal rank Ankylosaurus. The Lv. (lvl) and Costs (deck cost) stats are located below the dino's name, lets start there. The lvl is shown as 1/20, meaning that its current lvl is 1, and that its maximum lvl is 20. I will explain the concept behind the max lvl later on the page. Deck cost is a number used to limit newer players, but this will be explained on the Deck page. Basically, if your max deck cost is 40, and you currrently have 0 deck cost, adding this card to your deck would make you now have 10. So you can add 4 Normal Ankylosaurus to your deck, but you can't add any more dinos to the deck. Now for the next stats, below the lvl and deck cost stats are HP (health points) and ATK (attack). These numbers determine the strength of your dinosaur, and can be raise by one of two ways. One would be to obtain the higher ranked version, and the other would be to increase its lvl. To increase its lvl, you must "feed" it other dino cards to fill the EXP (experience) bar in this photo. Below all the numbers are the dino's area speacialties. The X's indincate what areas the dino has a disadvatage in battle, O's are neutral, and Double O's mean they have an advantage. These stats can help in battle, but if there is a big difference lvl's, it won't help out that much. I will also explain the ranks I mentioned earlier. There are five ranks of dinos in the game, but there are three main types. The three main ranks are N (normal), R (rare), and S (super rare). The other 2 ranks you can get are DNA types, they are still called normal and rares, but they can be stronger. Dinos are also classified by their species within the album, which can determine a few other factors about them. The species are Thyreophora , Marginocephalia , Ornithopoda , Sauropoda , Theropoda , Pterosaur , and Marine Reptile. Also, there is a seperate page here for DNA Dinosaurs. Fish200 (talk) 01:48, January 1, 2013 (UTC) How complete is this Dino Wiki Page? Hey guys. Since the Wiki has grown a lot, I have decided to post a growth status next to each of dinosaurs below. It will be a percentage of how much of the wiki page for the dinosaurs is complete. This will be for the most basic data such as attributes, stats, and at least 1 picture. Also, since my schedule is going to get busy during the weekdays, I will be updating the values every weekend. --Fish200 Thank you everybody for your help with the wiki. The dinosaur wiki page is currently 34.09% complete. Normal Dinos The normal ranked dinos are the most common type of dinos in the game and are the easiest to obtain. You can capture them in the different areas when moving or exploring and you can obtain them from dino cages. A normal dino only has a max lvl of 20. Status: 44.51% These are the different normal dinos that I know exist. *Albertaceratops --36.67% *Allosaurus --36.67% *Amargasaurus --43.33% *Anchisaurus --36.67% *Ankylosaurus--53.33% *Apatosaurus --36.67% *Archaeoceratops --46.67% *Argentinosaurus --36.67% *Austroraptor --36.67% *Brachiosaurus --46.67% *Brachyceratops --30.00% *Carnotaurus --43.33% *Corythosaurus --60.00% *Cryolophosaurus --36.67% *Deinonychus --50.00% *Diabloceratops --36.67% *Dilophosaurus --36.67% *Diplodocus --46.67% *Edmontosaurus --36.67% *Elasmosaurus --50.00% *Futabasaurus --36.67% *Gallimimus --60.00% *Huayangosaurus --36.67% *Hungarosaurus --36.67% *Hypsilophodon --50.00% *Ichthyosaurus --40.00% *Iguanodon --40.00% *Kentrosaurus --36.67% *Lesothosaurus --60.00% *Maiasaura --36.67% *Mamenchisaurus --36.67% *Megalosaurus --36.67% *Microraptor --40.00% *Ouranosaurus --40.00% *Pachycephalosaurus --36.67% *Parasaurolophus --53.33% *Pentaceratops --20.00% *Plesiosaurus --53.33% *Psittacosaurus --36.67% *Pteranodon --60.00% *Pterodactylus --40.00% *Saltasaurus --36.67% *Shantungosaurus --53.33% *Spinosaurus --60.00% *Stegosaurus --36.67% *Triceratops --43.33% *Tyrannosaurus --80.00% *Udanoceratops --30.00% *Velociraptor --63.33% *Yangchuanosaurus --46.67% *Zhejiangopterus --80.00% Rare Normal Dinos These rare Normal Dinos are only found every once in a while in the gold dino cage. They aren't really rare types, they are actually slightly stronger Normal Dinos with a different coloring to them. Since they aren't too different, and i am not sure how their stats differ with each lvl, for now I will just post a list of RNs (Rare Normals) that I know exist. *Pachycephalosaurus *Triceratops *Parasaurolophus *Argentinosaurus *Saltasaurus *Spinosaurus *Tyranosaurus *Diabloceratops *Edmontosaurus *Deinonychus *Pteranodon *Elasmosaurus * Rare Dinos The rare dinos are not easy to get, but just about any one can get them. You can get rare dinos from defeating boss dinos for a task, or you can obtain them from dino cages. Their max level is 40 Status: 45.56% These are the different rare dinos that I know exist. *Rare Albertaceratops --42.00% *Rare Allosaurus --82.00% *Rare Amargasaurus --0.00% *Rare Anhanguera --72.00% *Rare Ankylosaurus --66.00% *Rare Apatosaurus --42.00% *Rare Austroraptor --38.00% *Rare Brachiosaurus --38.00% *Rare Carnotaurus --18.00% *Rare Cryolophosaurus --64.00% *Rare Deinonychus --86.00% *Rare Dilophosaurus --58.00% *Rare Elasmosaurus --84.00% *Rare Gallimimus --40.00% *Rare Hungarosaurus --82.00% *Rare Iguanodon --38.00% *Rare Jobaria --36.00% *Rare Kentrosaurus --64.00% *Rare Liopleurodon --24.00% *Rare Mapusaurus --28.00% *Rare Megalosaurus --66.00% *Rare Microraptor --60.00% *Rare Pachycephalosaurus --56.00% *Rare Pentaceratops --58.00% *Rare Plesiosaurus --42.00% *Rare Pteranodon --60.00% *Rare Spinosaurus --44.00% *Rare Stegosaurus --32.00% *Rare Triceratops --36.00% *Rare Tyrannosaurus --68.00% *Rare Tylosaurus --32.00% *Rare Velociraptor --52.00% *Rare Zhejiangopterus --36.00% 1st Series Released (Dec 2012) *Rare Ampelosaurus --56.00% *Rare Baryonyx --32.00% *Rare Euoplocephalus -- 32.00% *Rare Huaxiaosaurus --30.00% *Rare Thalassodromeus --44.00% 2nd Series Released (Jan 2013) *Rare Eudimorphodon --40.00% *Rare Ouranosaurus --28.00% *Rare Diabloceratops --40.00% *Rare Zuniceratops --28.00% Event Exclusives *Rare Dilong -- 0.00% *Rare Shonisaurus --14.00% Super Rare Dinos These are the best dinos you can get in the game, and they are extremely hard to get. The reason why is because we learned from a recent contributer, it seems SRs have a max lvl of 60. To get a Super Rare in the game would determine whether you actually stand a chance of standing out within the game. However, just having a Super Rare doesn't make a person invincible. Also, many new super dinos have been added to the game since its release, so more could be added as the game expands. Status: 11.37% These are the different super rare dinos that I know exist. Originals: *Super Rare Allosaurus --10.00% *Super Rare Anhanguera --11.43% *Super Rare Argentinosaurus --8.57% *Super Rare Deinonychus --10.00% *Super Rare Giganotosaurus --17.14% *Super Rare Stegosaurus --10.00% *Super Rare Tylosaurus --15.71% *Super Rare Tyrannosaurus --15.71% *Super Rare Ankylosaurus --18.57% 1st series released: *Super Rare Carnotaurus --17.14% *Super Rare Mapusaurus --17.14% *Super Rare Pteranodon (Type 1) --11.43% *Super Rare Triceratops --15.71% *Super Rare Spinosaurus --15.71% *Super Rare Liopleurodon --15.71% 2nd series released: *Super Rare Brachiosaurus --27.14% *Super Rare Kentrosaurus --7.14% *Super Rare Parasaurolophus --7.14% *Super Rare Pentaceratops --15.71% *Super Rare Tarbosaurus --8.57% *Super Rare Velociraptor --17.14% 3rd series released: *Super Rare Compsognathus --12.86% *Super Rare Irritator --7.14% *Super Rare Oviraptor --10.00% *Super Rare Pachycephalosaurus --10.00% *Super Rare Sauropelta --10.00% 4th series released: *Super Rare Cryolophosaurus --15.71% *Super Rare Dracorex --8.57% *Super Rare Mosasaurus --12.86% *Super Rare Quetzalcoatlus --14.29% *Super Rare Styracosaurus --17.14% 5th series released (Jan 2013): *Super Rare Acrocanthosaurus --10.00% *Super Rare Einiosaurus --11.43% *Super Rare Utahraptor --11.43% *Super Rare Gargoyleosaurus --10.00% *Super Rare Suchomimus --5.71% 6th series released (Jan 2013): *Super Rare Tyrannotitan --17.14% *Super Rare Supersaurus --10.00% *Super Rare Chasmosaurus --7.14% *Super Rare Futabasaurus --12.86% *Super Rare Therizinosaurus --8.57% 7th series released (Feb 2013): *Super Rare Abelisaurus --7.14% *Super Rare Carcharodontosaurus --14.29% *Super Rare Pteranodon (Type 2) --0.00% *Super Rare Guanlong --8.57% *Super Rare Sauroposeidon --10.00% 8th series released (Feb 2013): *Super Rare Microraptor --5.71% *Super Rare Centrosaurus --0.00% *Super Rare Titanosaurus --0.00% *Super Rare Ceratosaurus --0.00% *Super Rare Megaraptor -- 0.00% *Super Rare Amargasaurus *Super Rare Ankylosaurus *Super Rare Yutyrannus Event Exclusive Super Rare Dinos: *Super Rare Torvosaurus-unable to confirm whether there isn't another way to get this dino other than through the event --7.14%